Sebenarnya jadi gak sih?
by RevmeMaki
Summary: gak bikin summary Dari pada penasaran langsung aja di baca, warning : author baru colaborasi sama kouhai (sebenarnya saya cuma jadi editor doang ) HATI-HATI CERITA INI MENGANDUNG GAJE 100% DAPAT MENYEBABKAN SERANGAN JANTUNG DAN KEJANG" /PLAK CEKIBROTT!


**SEBENERNYA JADI GA SIH?!**

 **To : Ryouta Kise-kun**

 **From : Kurokocchi**

 **Subject : Minta Tolong**

 _Kise-kun konnichiwa. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggu Kise-kun. Kalau boleh tau besok Kise-kun sibuk tidak? Kalau tidak besok temani aku ke toko buku, Kise-kun mau tidak?_

Begitulah kira-kira isi e-mail dari Kuroko yang membuat sang Ace dari SMA Kaijou senyum-senyum tidak jelas, dan di tanggapi tatapan aneh oleh rekan-rekan se-timnya itu.

"Oi Kise! Bisa tidak berhenti senyum-senyum seperti itu dan segera lanjutkan latihanmu! Atau Kau mau Aku tendang, HAH?!" Merasa tidak di tanggapi oleh Kise. Muncul 'lah empat siku-siku di dahi Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya untuk tidak segera menendang punggung Sang Ace terjintah –hooeekk– dengan sangat ya begitulah. Tapi akhirnya Kasamatsu bisa melampiaskanya deng –

 **BUAGH!**

Ahem. Sepertinya sudah terlaksanakan.

"ITTAAAAIII! Kasamatsu-senpai memangnya tidak sakit apa ditendang seperti tadi-ssu? Punggungku sakit sekali. Kasamatsu-senpai Hidoi-ssu~!" kise mewek dengan gaje 'nya dan diolanjutkan dengan acara 'mencuekkan Kise yang sedang menangis' itu.

Kise pundung dipojokan sambil membuat lingkaran ditelapak tangannya. ' _Mereka semua tidak menyayangi-ssu.'_ Batin Kise nelangsa.

' _Tapi tidak apa-apa-ssu. Besok Aku dan Kuroko-cchi akan jalan-jalan-ssu. Yatta!'_ batin Kise dengan senangnya.

Setelah itu Kise pun langsung melanjutkan latihan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dan, Kise pun tidak lupa membalas e-mail dari Kuroko. Kira-kira isi e-mail 'nya seperti ini.

 **To : Kuroko-cchi**

 **From : Ryouta Kise-kun**

 **Subject : Boleh saja-ssu**

 _Kuroko-cchi! Konnichiwai-ssu! Tentu saja besok Aku tidak sibuk. Baiklah-ssu, Aku akan menemanimu ke toko buku besok. Jam berapa dan nanti kita bertemu dimana-ssu?_

Tidak lama setelah Kise mengirimkan e-mail. Ada sebuah pesan dari Kuroko. ' _Are? Kenapa Kuroko-cchi tidak membalas lewat e-mail-ssu? Ah, masa bodoh. Mungkin Kuroko-cchi punya alasan lain-ssu.'_ Batin Kise.

 **From : Kuroko-cchi**

 **To : Ryouta kise-kun**

 _Terima kasih Kise-kun. Nanti Aku akan memberitahukan tempat dan jam berapnya pada Kise-kun._

 **.**

 **From : Ryouta Kise-kun**

 **To : Kuroko-cchi**

 _Oke-ssu! (^_)d! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok ya Kuroko-cchi! #_ huge _Kuroko-cchi

SEND

 **.**

͠͠͠ SKIP TIME ͠

Pagi yang cerah untuk menjalani aktivitas di hari libur. Oh! Atau terlalu cerah sampai saya silau melihat cahaya matahari yang begitu kuning (?) sedang mengaca–

̶ Eh tunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

Mengaca?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kapan cahaya Matahari bisa mengaca?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh. Maaf saya salah fokus. Ternyata yang saya maksud 'cahaya matahari yang begitu kuning' itu ternyata Kise. Ya ampun! Saya rasa si Kise saking senengnya di ajak main sama Kuroko jadi begitu tuh. Ckckck Kise... Kise.

Baiklah Kise sekarang sedang dandan di depan kaca yang berukuran sama tingginya dengan Sang Model ini. Dandan yang saya maksud itu bukan dandan yang memakai Make up loh ya, maaf aja Kise disini saya bikin ga lekong. Tapi, kalo si Kise dilekongin kayanya kocak deh.

 **Author Evil Smile. Mode : ON**

 **.**

 **.**

"HATCHII! Ugh... sepertinya ada yang membicarakan Aku nih-ssu. Tapi, siapa ya? Terus kok persaanku jadi ga enak gini yaa?" Kise was-was sambil tengok kanan-kiri, atas-bawah, depan-belakang.

"Hmm... Masa bodo ah-ssu. Mending lanjut dandan." Setelah mengatakan itu Kise pun lanjut dengan acara(?) dandannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jam 11.00 siang_.

"kok sampai sekarang Kuroko-cchi belum mengirim pesannya ya-ssu? Coba deh aku sms Kuroko-cchi dulu." Gumam Kise sambil mengeluarkan Handphone pintarnya. Mencari kontak yang sedang di cari, setelah ketemu Koise pun langsung mengirimkan pesan lewat sms. Isinya sperti ini ̶

 **To : Kuroko-cchi**

 **From : Ryouta Kise-kun**

 _Kuroko-cchi, kita nanti mau ke toko bukunya jam berapaan-ssu?_

SEND

Tidak lama setelah Kise mengirim pesan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian ada pesan masuk dari Kuroko. Isinya ̶

 **To : Ryouta Kise-kun**

 **From : Kuroko-cchi**

 _Kemungkinan sebentar lagi. Nanti kalau Aku mau berangkat Aku akan memberitahu Kise-kun. Kise-kun tenang saja._

 **.**

 **To : Kuroko-cchi**

 **From : Ryouta Kisekun**

 _Baikla-ssu! Tapi, jangan terlalu lama ya-ssu. Soalnya nanti sore sekitar jam 5, aku ada pemotretan-ssu._

SEND

 **.**

 **To : Ryouta Kise-kun**

 **From : Kuroko-cchi**

 _Tenang saja Kise-kun._

 **.**

 **To : Kuroko-cchi**

 **From : Ryouta Kise0kun**

 _Wakatta-ssu yo! Kalau begitu Aku tunggu ya Kuroko-cchi._

 **.**

 **To : Ryouta Kise-kun**

 **From : Kuroko-cchi**

 _Ha'i Kise-kun._

Setelah membaca pesan dari kuroko, Kise langsung rebahan di sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jam 16.30 sore_

"Ugh.. Hooaamm! Um, jam berapa ini-ssu?" sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya Kise melihat jam yang ditempel di dinding tidak jauh darinya. Yaitu jam 16.30.

"Oh... baru jam setengah lima ya-ssu."

 **.**

 **.**

' _eh tunggu! Jam setengah lima?_ ' batin Kise.

"NANI?! UDAH JAM SEGINI-SSU?!" Teriak Kise dengan dahsyatnya.

"Bagaimana ini-ssu?" gumam Kise sambil mengambil Handphone pintarnya dan membuka aplikasi pesan. 'Kok tidak ada sms atu e-mail dari Kuroko-cchi ya-ssu? Coba deh aku sms aja.' Batin Kise sambil mengetikan pesan kepada Kuroko.

 **To : Kuroko-cchi**

 **From : ryouta kise-kun**

 _Kuroko-cchi, sekarang tidak jadi bukan pergi ke toko bukunya-ssu? Tolong di balas pesan dariku ini dengan segera ya-ssu._

SEND

Tidak lama setelah itu.

̶ Drrt Drrt Drrt ̶

"Are? Siapa ini-ssu? Kok ga ada namanya? Terus dia tahu nomerku darimana coba-ssu?" setelah mengatakan itu kise pun langsung mengangkat telepon dari orang yang tak dikenal.

"Moshi-moshi?"

" _Kise-kun, ini aku Kuroko. Sebelumnya maaf sepertinya kita tidak jadi pergi ke toko buku."_

"Are, Kuroko-cchi, Kenapa-ssu?"

" _Soalnya aku sudah pergi ke toko buku tadi sekitar jam 3. Sungguh aku minta maaf Kise-kun."_

"Ehh? Kok bisa? Kenapa Kuroko-cchi tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu-ssu?"

" _Aku minta maaf tidak memberitahu Kise-kun. Awalnya aku ingin memberitahu Kise-kun, tapi, tiba-tiba pulsaku habis. Aku sungguh minta maaf."_

"E-ehh.. Ti-tidak apa-apa-ssu. Kuroko-cchi tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu." Sebenernya itu pas Kise ngomong kaya gitu dia kaya mau nangis cuma ditahan. Ckckck, Kise yang sabar ya (Kise : iya Author-cchi )

" _Sunggung Kise-kun? Terimakasih banyak sudah mengerti. Walaupun Kise-kun itu pecicilan, cerewet dan suka sekali memelukku erat sampai aku ̶ hampir ̶ kehabisan napas. Tapi, bagiku kise-kun itu temanku yang pengertian."_

"Ku-kuroko-cchi! Terimakasih juga-ssu! Aku sangat menyayangi Kuroko-cchi dibanding siapa pun!"

" _Terima kasih kembali kise-kun. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya Kise-kun."_

"Um! Ya sudah-ssu. Jaa Kuroko-cchi!"

" _Matta ne, Kise-kun"_

KLIK

Setelah selesai berteleponan denga Kuroko, Kise pun langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat pemotretan. "Haahhh.. Ya sudahlah-ssu. Tidak apa-apa, yang jelas Kurokocchi sudah menganggapku 'teman yang pengertian'-ssu." Kise mengeluarkan senyuman Sejuta Yen miliknya sambil keluar dari apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END (dengan gajenya (?))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: HHYYIIIAAAAATTT! /mendarat dengan kanpeki-nya(?)/ Yosh! Selesai juga nih fanfik yang abal-abal kayak bala-bala(?). hufft... no coment saya. Udah ya? (Readers: iya! Udah sana pegi lu jauh-jauh! Author : hidoooii.. #pundung dipelukkan Kagami./dilempar linggis sama fans Kagami/)

Yaudah saya CIAAAUUU dulu! BYE BYE! #tebar racun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
